Fabman
History Stephen Wainright always knew he was gay and recieved total support from his family when he came out at fifteen. He also knew that he wanted to help people and he was always at his best helping people, whether organising marches or gay pride events. One day, aliens from the Andromeda System found him worthy and offered him a chance to become a beacon of hope and undertanding, capable of bringing peace to those that have yet to accept LGBTQ+ peopleThe Pride Vol 1 3. From this day forth, Stephen has called himself FabMan and donned a costume in the tradition of Earth heroes. One day he was walking the streets of New York City when he saw a young boy named Billy being bullied because he had a Fabman action figure. That inspired him to create a queer super-hero group named The Pride to improve the world's perception of queer people. To do so, he requested a meeting of the Super Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Trangender Union (SLGBT)The Pride Vol 1 1. Fabman went to London to recruit Frost, to Los Angeles to recruit White Trash, to New York to recruit The Bear and Angel and to Massachusetts to recruit Muscle Mary. After the meeting, Fabman found Brian Wilde, aka Wolf, in a bar and convinced him to join The Pride after a bar fight provoked by a homophobic man. It was stabilished that Fabman would be the team's leader and Wolf would be the field leaderThe Pride Vol 1 2. The next day, when The Pride was in training session, Firebomb atacked a gay bar called The General and the heroes went there to help. After saving everyone, Fabman introduced the team to the world. The media contacted the team and Fabman asked The Pride members to answer the phone calls from the media, but it turned out a disaster and they decided to let Wolf hire people to do thatThe Pride Vol 1 3. Right after Angel and Frost refused to train, the Justice Division invaded The Pride HQ to warn them that they were not ready to be a team. A fight started and Angel used her powers to confuse the Justice Division, but Venusian protected their collegues and Angel's powers ended up affecting The Pride. Fabman used a power blast and destoyed the training room. The Justice Division proved their point, but Wolf promised to train his friends into a well oiled team. After his son, Jake, was kidnapped, The Bear went to get him back from Basher and the rest of The Pride followed him. Basher took down The Pride all by himself and kidnapped The BearThe Pride Vol 1 4. Three weeks after The Bear's kidnapping, The Pride considered him dead and hosted a wake in their HQ. Fabman was devastated and White Trash helped him with his insecuritiesThe Pride Vol 1 5. Using The Bear, The Reverend was able to create a machine capable of controling all X-Cel superpowered people in the world and sent the Justice Division to kill The PrideThe Pride Vol 1 6. Because Venusian and Moningstar were X-Cel negative, they were not under control and allied themselves with The Pride to defeat their colleagues. By analysing the radioactiveness of the sand in the place where they battled Basher, Wolf were able to find out where the Reverend was keeping The Bear. Fabman entered the facility and destroyed the Reverend's machine, while the others freed The Bear. After The Pride was recognized by both the other heroes and the media, Fabman met Billy again and they exchanged Fabman action figures. Powers and abilities Powers Able to generate multicolored light, each color having different capabilities. Super-Strength Super-Speed Heat Flight Paraphernalia Costume File:Fabman004.jpg |Fabman's first costume File:Design - Fabman (Cem Iroz) 001.jpg |Fabman's second costume Equipment None Transportation Flight Links and references Category:CharactersCategory:HeroesCategory:Queer charactersCategory:Gay charactersCategory:The Pride Category:Cisgender characters